La détresse de Nanally
by watah
Summary: Nanally pense, ses yeux perdus dans la grand étendue bleutée qu'était l'océan. Il lui manque. Lelouch lui manque. Mais il est trop tard à présent. Elle ne peut au final qu'essayer de faire son deuil. Un deuil toujours douloureux malgré tout.


Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié. Voici un OS sur **CODE GEASS** répondant au défi d'un ami. Je devais insérer des mots qu'il m'avait énoncé dans cet écrit, faire quelque chose de triste et bien sûr écrire sur ce fandom. Enjoy ~

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p>Depuis la mort de Lelouch, Nanally n'avait plus eu un temps à elle. Devenue rapidement Impératrice, elle allait de pays en pays pour régler des accords de paix avec ces derniers. Dans le monde obscur à l'intérieur duquel elle avait grandi, Nanally savait que ce qu'elle accomplissait chaque jour apporterait au final un semblant de calme sur Terre. De plus, beaucoup la suivait et les quelques rebelles se repliaient hâtivement lorsqu'ils croisaient les doux yeux de la demoiselle qui avait grandi bien trop vite.<p>

Nanally avait donc du laisser de côté son deuil pour un grand frère bien trop mal-aimé. Même si elle croyait en sa bonté profonde, Nanally n'avait guère eu le temps de s'appesantir sur les raisons qui avaient poussé son frère à terminer ainsi. Tout était allé bien trop vite et au final, elle gardait au fond d'elle-même le désespoir de la perte de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Son soutien, sa famille, son confident, son meilleur ami _son frère_. Celui qui avait tant fait pour elle mais qui s'était enfoncé dans une vengeance trop dure le menant à sa perte.

L'impératrice, le regard plongé dans l'océan en face d'elle, soupira. La mélancolie l'avait submergé et les larmes finirent par naitre au coin de ses yeux. Le soleil se couchait doucement, baignant son visage remplit de larmes d'une douce chaleur monotone. Elle se sentait si vide. Même si Suzaku était là pour l'aider dans la vie de tous les jours, même si elle l'aimait beaucoup, même si elle lui serait à jamais reconnaissante de sa présence... L'adolescente savait que jamais, au grand jamais il ne remplacerait Lelouch, son grand frère, dans son cœur.

Réprimant un douloureux sanglot, elle repensa péniblement à son enfance et son adolescence à ses côtés. Et plus elle y songeait et plus elle était persuadée qu'au final, tout était de sa faute. Son grand frère adoré avait tout fait pour lui assurer un monde paisible dans lequel elle pourrait vivre mais était tombé dans un cercle vicieux où elle n'avait pas pu l'en faire sortir. Elle n'avait pu l'aider à revenir dans un monde, certes difficile, mais un monde où ils étaient en vie... Tous les deux. Manger ensemble, boire le thé, raconter des anecdotes sur leurs vies respectives, les bêtises de Shirley, le club de Lelouch... Tout ça était parti en fumée à cause d'elle et sa fragilité.

Et même si à ce moment, il lui avait assuré que non, qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour elle, Nanally n'était aucunement stupide. Elle avait compris. Et au final, elle aurait préféré croire qu'il n'était qu'un être sans-cœur qui avait voulu amener le monde à sa perte. Parce que ça faisait moins mal de détester un mort que d'aimer profondément une personne partie à jamais...

Elle se frotta doucement les yeux, ses cheveux se soulevant doucement sous la brise qui venait de se lever. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'un doux son qui lui rappelait une vieille chanson dont elle ne se souvenait que la mélodie. Les paroles s'étaient envolées avec le temps, ne laissant derrière elles que des bribes de tonalités différentes. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres à travers ses larmes.

Elle sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main gantée vint se poser sur son épaule. Une main douce, tout comme la personne à qui elle appartenait. Depuis le temps, elle s'était habituée à sa présence, à sa voix, à son être, à ses habitudes, à ses gestes. Mais elle ne pouvait finalement pas s'y faire totalement. Elle savait que si elle osait baisser ses vaines défenses, elle oublierait le plus important. Son frère. Lelouch. _Son Lelouch_.

« Nanally, je t'ai apporté à boire. »

Nanally observa doucement le verre d'eau que portait Suzaku entre ses mains. Elle esquissa un sourire crispé et le prit doucement, jetant un regard au jeune homme toujours couvert de son masque. Il ne dit rien sur son état désespéré, sachant que cela la gênerait plus que cela ne la réconforterait. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui : elle n'avait besoin que d'une personne pourtant à présent partie.

Au début, il l'appelait constamment « impératrice ». Elle avait presque pleuré pour qu'il perde cette habitude. Cependant, certaines semblaient bien difficiles à combattre...

« Tu n'es pas obligé de porter le masque de Zero lorsque tu es avec moi, Suzaku.  
>— Tu as raison. C'est juste devenu une habitude maintenant, dit-il en enlevant le dit-masque. »<p>

A ce moment, il se sentait de trop mais ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Suzaku était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Nanally but une longue gorgée d'eau tout en se retournant de nouveau pour observer le lointain horizon qui se perdait dans l'immensité de l'eau bleuté – à présent lumineuse.

Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de tout et de rien à la fois. Fatiguée de porter sur ses épaules l'espoir de toute une nation. Fatiguée de vivre sous le poids de la perte de son frère. Fatiguée de vivre pour les autres et non plus pour elle. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais au final, Nanally n'avait jamais voulu de tout ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait au final, c'était de pouvoir vivre le restant de ses jours près de son grand frère. Souhait qui lui fût refusé...

« Il va se faire tard, Nanally. Il va falloir rentrer...  
>— Encore un instant...<br>— Très bien. »

Suzaku s'inclina légèrement et posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de l'impératrice avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, son masque de zéro à nouveau sur le crâne.

« Suzaku ? »

Il se stoppa doucement, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Je voudrais une glace ce soir. Crois-tu que cela sera possible ?  
>— Bien entendu, Nanally. Je demanderais qu'on te rapporte du sorbet au citron. »<p>

Un sourire naquit de nouveau sur les lèvres de Nanally. Le parfum citron. C'était son parfum préféré. Leur parfum préféré. A lui, à elle. _A Lelouch_.

Suzaku passa la porte de la villa, laissant l'impératrice sur son balcon. Seule.

« Tu me manques, grand frère. »

Elle souffla doucement, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage.

« Tu me manques tellement... »

Nanally plongea son visage dans ses mains, à bout. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Elle lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir abandonné. Certes, Suzaku était là. Certes, les autres de la rébellion étaient là aussi. Mais elle s'en fichait. Complètement. Pour une fois, elle avait envie d'être égoïste. Penser à elle, rien qu'à elle. C'était de Lelouch dont elle avait besoin et de personne d'autre. C'était lui dont elle voulait entendre le rire. Les mots réconfortants. L'humour, la colère, la joie.

Pourquoi était-il mort ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

_Grand frère, je t'aime tellement. Tu me manques... _

Doucement, la demoiselle effleura ses joues jonchées de larmes. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait crié et pleuré pendant de longues heures. Le soleil était à présent couché et les étoiles surmontaient sa tête. Doucement, elle retourna son fauteuil et rentra dans la bâtisse laissant derrière elle ces quelques heures de laisser aller.

Sans savoir qu'une étoile brillait plus fort que les autres, témoin de la détresse d'une jeune fille qui supportait trop de poids sur ses frêles épaules. Regrettant tout simplement de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés.


End file.
